


The Dance & New Love

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-27
Updated: 2008-03-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: COMPLETE: The Christmas Dance is tomorrow. Remus and Lily are going together. But when he sees her looking at James at the dance and confronts her about it she freaks, will she ever admit her feelings for James? A short and cute fic! My first fanfic





	The Dance & New Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

"Do you wanna go to the dance with me?" Lily asked looking at the ground. 

"Me?" Remus asked. 

"We can go just as friends, if you want." Lily offered sadly. 

"No." Remus said. He didn't know why Lily wanted to go to the dance with him, but he didn't mind. He liked her a bit. Not like James did, but all the Marauders had a thing for Lily, and the whole school new it. 

"No?" Lily asked disappointed. It took Remus a second to understand what she was asking. 

"Oh, I meant," Remus took a deep breath. "I meant let’s go to the dance, but no not as friends." Remus said not looking Lily in the eye. He had much guilt now. James was going to kill him. 

"Really?" Lily smiled up at him. 

"Yeah." He replied. 

Lily swiftly kissed Remus on the cheek and walked off to tell her friends. Remus sat dazed at what had just taken place when Sirius and Peter walked up. 

"Mooney, did you just snag a date?" Sirius asked smiling broadly. 

Remus nodded. 

"Who?" Peter squealed. 

"L...L...L..." was all Remus could get out. 

"Only two girls in a class name starts with L, mate." Sirius replied dangerously. 

"Is it Liz?" Peter asked softly. Everyone knew Peter liked Liz. 

Remus shook his head, his mouth still hanging open. 

"No?" Sirius whispered. "James is going to kill you." 

"I know." Remus seemed to get out. 

"Why?" Peter asked. He never got anything. 

Lily sat on her bed with her friends talking and giggling. All were proud of her for asking Remus, she had liked him for a while. She already had her dress, seeing as the dance was the next day. All her friends had dates, except her and Liz. Now it was only Liz. 

"How are you going to do your hair Lily?" Liz asked. 

"Nothing big. Just down. I might curl it, and I've got fairy glitter." Lily thought aloud. 

"Oh, that would be lovely, Lils," Lily's best friend Carly said. 

They each slowly fell asleep, exited for the next day, Christmas Eve, and the dance. 

In the boys dorm things were going well. The boys were also talking of the dance. 

"I'm going solo," Sirius responded. "Then I'm not stuck with one girl all evening, I can move around." 

"That's deceitful." Remus said. 

"It's brilliant." James said. "I asked Carly this morning. After Lily turned me down I decided I didn't want to go alone, that way she'll get jealous." James told them. At the mention of Lily Remus stiffened. 

"I heard she had a date," Peter said. Sirius hit him with a pillow. He still didn't get it. 

"No, she couldn't." James decided. "What about you, Remus? Fallowing Sirius? footstep?" 

Remus shook his head. 

"Who?" James asked eagerly. 

"He wont tell us either." Peter said. "I'm asking Liz in the morning, I heard she doesn't have a date yet." Peter decided. 

"That's great Wormtail. We should get to sleep thought." James encouraged. 

"'Night" They cried in unison. 

The next morning Remus stayed in bed as his friends went down to breakfast. 

Lily and her friends slept in that morning. When they headed down to lunch they bumped into Remus. 

"Hey!" Lily smiled. 

"Hi," Remus weakly smiled. 

"You guys go ahead." Lily told her friends, who waved back at her. 

When her friends left Lily spoke. "I wanted to talk to you." 

"Oh?" Remus asked. 

"In private," Lily said as she looked around at the many people walking the halls. 

"Sure," Remus said, gesturing to an unused class room. 

When safely inside the room Lily looked at Remus. 

"I wanted to say Thank you." Lily smiled up at him. 

"For?" Remus asked, feeling he should be the one thanking her. 

"I really like you," Lily said. She planted a sweet, soft, kiss on Remus' lips. 

"No, Lily. Thank you." Remus said and kissed her softly. "Hungry?" He asked. 

"Yeah." Lily said. And taking each others hand they walked into the almost deserted Great Hall. 

Remus breathed out slowly, James wasn't in here. 

Lily headed up to the sixth year girls dorm. Her friends were already up their getting ready. Lily hopped into the open shower. She let the hot steam flow down her, and she began to relax. She was finished washing, and let the hot water run over her. When... 

KNOCK! KNOCK! "Lily! Are you done yet?" Liz asked through the door. 

Lily grunted, turned off the water, and grabbed her towel. She walked over to her bed and grabbed her best underwear; her only thong, a black silk one, and a matching bra. She didn?t expect anything to happen tonight, but they were the only underwear she owned that wouldn't show through her dress. She put them on, and tossed a big shirt over herself. Lily walked over to her bed and put lotion on her legs to make them extremely soft. Next Lily pulled a chair up to the big mirror where many of her friends sat and began curling her shoulder length auburn strait hair. When she was satisfied she sprayed EZ Spray Potion on her hair, to keep it smooth, and in place. Lily began applying soft makeup on her face. She powdered her perfect skin clean and applied a cream blush to her cream skin, giving it an amazing glow. She then outlined her eyes in black eyeliner and dark mascara to let her eyes stand out. She brushed a soft white shadow on the under folds of her eyelids. She took a soft pink gloss and put it on her lips. It showed up clear on her lips, with a small pink tint to it. When she was done she pulled out her fairy glitter and tasseled it through her hair casing it to shimmer with glitter. When she was done Lily took off her shirt and slipped into her dress. The dress she picked out was an deep green, making her eyes look brighter. It had no glitter on it like most of the girls dresses this year, and Lily loved that. It wrapped tight around her waist, then flowed down to just below her knees. It had a v-neck that was not low at all, and the straps came up from it and tied behind her neck. Lily put on a silver necklace with a emerald pendant, an emerald studded bracelet, and matching earrings. Lily then grabbed her pair of silver healed shoes with small straps that revealing her green toe polish that matched her dress perfectly and threw them on. All ready Lily grabbed her silver hand bag and threw in her lip gloss and wand. Lily waited for Liz and Carly who also had dates with Marauders and the three walked down together after each girl told Lily she looked beautiful. 

The boys were waiting downstairs and looked up as the girls walked down. Peter jumped up and walked to Liz and offered her his hand. Together they walked away. Carly walked down to James and nudged him, for his eyes were transfixed on Lily. He wondered who her date was. Lily walked down to Remus and kissed him tenderly and sweetly on the lips. James blinked, and his mouth hung open. Carly had to push James out the door. 

"I think he's a bit shocked." Lily whispered into Remus' ear. 

"You could say that." Remus breathed out watching James process this new information. Lily slipped her hand in Remus'. He looked at her a pecked her cheek. "You look amazing," he smiled. 

"You too." Lily giggled. "Let's go?" 

"Yeah, let's go." Remus breathed out and took a slow step towards the door. 

James sat next to his date watching the door waiting for Remus and Lily to come in. Just as he was about to turn away he saw Lily's green dress and red hair bob in laughing. Remus gestured to an empty table were they both sat. James turned away quickly and asked Carly to dance. 

Remus watched James look away and get up to the dance floor. He then redirected his glance to Lily and saw she to had her view transfixed on James. Remus smiled sadly. 

"C'mon Ream, let's dance." Lily said, watching James and Carly leave the dance floor and head for her table. 

"Hey Lil." Carly waved. 

"Hi Cares." Lily said, using her best friends nickname as they passed. 

James and Carly sat at the table Remus and Lily were just at and watched Lily and Remus dance to the slow song playing. 

"You like him don't you?" Remus whispered into Lily's ear quietly after a while. 

"Who? You?" Lily smiled innocently and nibbled Remus' ear sweetly. 

"No." Remus pulled away from Lily. "James." 

"What?" Lily cried out. "Why would you say that?" 

"Lily, I like you a lot. I just think you spending a lot of time staring at him isn't the best thing for our relationship." Remus said gloomily. 

"I... you... how... dare..." Lily chocked out between sobs. 

"Lily, I'm sorry if I was wrong, I just-" but before Remus could finish Lily was gone, running out of the great hall. 

"Lily!" He called to her, standing by himself most everyone staring at him. 

Remus walked over to the table that James and Carly had sat. It now also occupied Peter and Liz and Sirius with some blond on his lap, all six staring. 

"What the hell did you say to her Mooney?" Sirius asked surfacing from the blonds face. 

"I really don't want to get into it now." Remus sighed. "Don't you think you should go after her?" Peter asked. 

"I think she needs to cool off." Remus closed his eyes in woe. 

"Well I don't care what you think, my friend needs me." Carly got up so fast her chair knocked over. 

"Carly." James whined after her. "Thanks Ream. You took out Lily and then chased away my date" 

"Sorry," He bit his lip. 

"What did you say?" The blond on Sirius' lap asked. "Oh, well I just, she was staring at this guy and I asked if she like him, she just  
didn't take it well." Remus finally let out. 

"Well, did you ask her rude?" James ask. 

"No, I just asked, she just took it really bad." Remus sighed. 

"What. It's not like you asked if she liked James or anything." Peter smiled.  
Silence. 

"She was staring at him." Liz pointed to James. "Oh no. I need to go find her." Liz ran out the door and quickly found Carly and filled her in on what she knew. 

"I bet she's on the front steps." Liz said. They both walked to the big doors leading outside and found Lily sitting across them, her shoes off and a sweatshirt three times to big on. 

"Hun. Are you okay, it's freezing out here"  
Lily just sniffed. Liz took Lily's hands and Carly whipped the smudged makeup and tears from Lily's tearstained face. 

"He was wrong." Lily said quietly. 

"We know." Carly reassured her. 

"I just saw you and James dancing and I wanted to rip off your head. I don't want you corrupted by him. I was so mad at you, I don't know why. I wanted to just scream. I couldn't keep my eyes off you two, that's all." Lily sniffed again. 

"Sweetheart. Don't get mad, just hear me out okay?" Liz asked. She didn't continue until Lily nodded. "Well it sounds like you were jealous. You wanted to be in Carly's place and you were mad because she's your best friend and he's supposed to be you enemy." 

"No!" Lily screamed. "No." She sobbed quieter. 

"Lils," Carly looked at Lily sympathetically. 

"She right. And he was right. They were right. I... I... l... like him, don't I?" Lily looked up sadly. Both girls nodded at her with small grins pulling on the sides of her mouth. 

"C'mon," Liz stood up taking Lily's hand. "Let's go talk to Remus" 

"And James," Carly added and also got up grabbing Lily's shoes and purse.

The trio walked into the Hall, everyone staring at an embarrassed Lily with tearstains and smudged makeup and a huge sweatshirt on. 

"Um, Ream? Can we talk?" Lily sniffed. Remus just nodded. The two walked of to a secluded table. They sat down and Lily took off her sweatshirt.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I should have-"

"No. You did everything just right. I just," Lily sighed dropping her hand. Remus looked at her sadly. "I need to talk to him." Lily sniffed.

"You know he'll be very happy with this." Remus smiled at her.

Lily laughed, "Now how do I tell him?"

  


* * *

 

Lily stepped outside, wiped the makeup from her face, and assumed the position: hands on her hips, lips pursed tight, foot tapping. 

"Remus said you wanted to-" James stopped and looked at Lily, "-talk." James gulped. Nothing good could come of this.

"Potter!" Lily's arms moved to cross against her chest as she shivered.

"You're cold!" James ran to the middle of the grass to wear Lily should. He shrugged his jacket off his shoulders and set it around Lily's sholders. They stared meaningful into each others eyes. James turned his head away.Lily headed down closer to the Black Lake and James followed.

"James," Lily acted like she was speaking absentmindedly "this is why you should be my boyfriend." A smile crept on her face.

" _Why on Earth,_ wait- what?" James exclaimed, a tone of anger, then of confusion.

"You're nice, a gentleman. You care, you understand and you've grown up. You're-" Lily looked up at him.

She stood up a little, sure to not topple because of the heels, her lips inching to his. He smiled and, closing the gap, pressed his lips to hers. When they broke apart and Lily whispered, finishing her statement "-perfect." She rested her head against James' chest and smiled at how happy she felt with James.

James smiled down at the girl, finally realizing how amazing he felt with Lily finally in his arms.

A rather large "aww" erupted from the double door wooden gates where everyone at Hogwarts stood smiling at Lily and James, together forever. Whether alive or dead their souls would never separate.


End file.
